The confession
by Dear Wolfy
Summary: What if Ken Ichijoujis' brother Sam Ichijouji didn't really die? What if it wasn't his time. What if he was the digimon Emperor and a girl in class has a crush on him, but doesn't know how to get his attention because he's a boy genius. (SamxOc) (There is a twist at the end. Please read) A one shot story


**I don't want to ruin anything, but this story is very short and yes it's a romance. I hope you enjoy this story. This is my very first time writing first person or point of view so I apologize for all the I's and repeated words. Please review. =3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember when I first saw you with your little brother. You and Ken were cute walking along one another like the brothers you are. I didn't think I would see you again until I entered elementary school. I was a new student; you were a boy genius, the center of attention. After four years later, you had all the school girls obsessing over you. You always had that charming look especially with those glasses. At the same time all the boys envied you because of this nonstop attention. I on the other hand felt the same way as the girls did but I refused to show it because I didn't want to fall into your spell. I didn't want to be like them. I just wanted to be one of a kind to grab your attention. I knew if I acted like those girls you wouldn't have any interest in me.

"Oh Sam" was all I could sigh with my heart pounding faster as I muttered your name to myself. I try my best to act natural and cool when I see you. I'm at the edge of my seat when you talk to me during science class, but that's only because we are partners. I tend to lose myself to daydreaming when I think of you. I'm starting to ask myself if this is just an infatuation or the real thing.

It is now winter, the semester are almost over. We have two weeks off for Christmas and New Year's Eve. So far I'm not sure what to do for the break, but I guess I'll figure that out when I get home. Right after I finished with my thoughts he appeared right before me with a grin on his face while he held his bag in one hand and the other in his pockets. "There you are Danny!" He exclaimed. "I wanted to give you this paper we did together for our science project. We did an excellent job that he gave us an A plus." "That's great Sam I knew the materials I brought would come in handy." I snorted. "Well I have to get going Sam thanks for showing me the grade. I'll see you later." I wanted to get away as quickly as possible from him or I would begin to mumble. I couldn't handle talking to him for very long even though I practice with him all the time in science class, but not off topic things.

I tend to accidentally say things without things and I blush real easily. I stop in my tracks before walking out the door remembering that I left my backpack in the computer lab. When I turned around slowly I noticed Sam was already gone. It was weird because I just turned my back for a few minutes. I looked both ways searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

I took my time getting to the computer lab to find my bag in the exact same spot I left it. There was an odd device on it though, but it wasn't mine. It was black and purple and it was blinking. The Computer was on and running, the background was so realistic from the small window in the computers desktop. When I held the device it let out an annoying beeping sound. The next thing I noticed I am being blinded by the light as it flashes covering the entire room.

I rub my eyes to find that I'm no longer in the computer lab, but instead inside some strange jungle with stop signs and vending machines. The same scenery I saw in the computers desktop. I began to panic trying to tell myself this was a joke, a dream that it wasn't real. I was wrong when I said that because the next thing I notice is a giant T-Rex with strange markings and odd color. Then again how was I to know how dinosaurs actually looked like? At the same time my mouth was wide open in disbelief. The boy I had been crushing on for the past few years were riding that same dinosaur on his should as he whipped the poor defenseless creatures for his amusement. How and why was he doing all of this? All this time I thought he was kind, gentle, charming boy at school that I fell for; when in reality I am witnessing this terrible moment right before my eyes. I felt rage built up in my veins and at the same time my heart was slowly shattering into pieces while it bled with shards still pressed in my heart.

I felt like a typical girl with drama in her life which I despised with all my guts. I balled my hands making a fist. I chased the giant monster he rode on and stopped once I got close enough to shout what's on my mind. "Quit hurting this defenseless creatures Sam! This isn't right stop what you're doing right now!" I cried. The dinosaur stopped and turned around to face me. Like I said before, things slip out of my mouth without thinking about what's going to happen next because the monster as larger than the trees, but still too small to reach the mountains. When Sam turned to look at me I didn't know what to do. I was scared and paralyzed. I told myself to run but my legs wouldn't budge.

"Well, well if it isn't my classmate Danny. What a surprise to see you here. How did you arrive exactly? Don't you know you are trespassing into my territory?" The way he spoke sounded completely different than his usual soothing voice. "I-I don't know how I got here. All I know is I took this device and suddenly the computer that was on, flashed and I appeared here." I felt scared, but at the same time I had that soft spot. That soft spot was my heart belonging to Sam. Even though I felt the pain of being lied to, I still loved him. The large monster put his hand down like a stair case for him to walk down. I was frightened. He carried a whip with him. The very same one he used to hurt all those monsters.

As he walked closer and closer to me I became sweaty. My entire body began to tremble with fear. "So much for acting brave." I told myself. The rage I felt slowly faded. I shut my eyes tight hoping he wouldn't hurt me as I flinched once I heard his breath as if to whip me.

I felt a warm hand under my chin being forced to raise my head. When I opened them he was grinning at me. I was speechless and blushing at this boy in front of me. "Perhaps I don't need to be so harsh on you, but instead treat you like a royal queen." He said. I was confused at the same time still scared. "Wha-what?" I stammered. He brushed his hand onto my cheek as he held me closer. "You heard me. I want you to be my queen. Is there a problem with that?" I was speechless and the words that slipped out were yes.

It's been a year since I became your queen and I found you to be quite affectionate when you're around me yet you are ruthless when it came to the digimon. I still haven't figured out what this digivice was for until you told me it was a copy he made using the original device from his younger brother. How is it possible to do that? He explained to me that it's just a tool he created using his computer. It was just simple data.

It's December again and this time it's our first anniversary. Our plans are to give each other a present. A Special gift that stays with you forever, a reminder of their love. I waited outside in the snow for hours. It was late afternoon at the park, on the bench where I waited. A few more hours passed by and I couldn't wait any longer at night. I stood up in disappointment. As I was about to walk away, a familiar dark, blue haired boy with short hair walked up to me to inform me about why Sam didn't show up.

"Ken what's the matter? Why do you look so sad? Have you been crying?" I asked. His eyes began to soften and tears began to swell up. "Sam didn't show up because…because… he's dead. I'm sorry Danny but my brother is dead. He was in a car accident. He didn't survive the injury. There was too much blood. When he arrived at the hospital it was too late." He cracked his voice when he said this.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Sam dead after all that we've been through…what I went through. I fell to the ground on my knees with tears streaming down my face. I thought to myself about this as I cried. It's okay that you're gone because in reality I never had you. Because I never got the chance to tell I love you. Sam…this is what could've happened if you were still alive instead of getting hit by that truck five years ago.

The End


End file.
